


Enigma

by straywars



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straywars/pseuds/straywars
Summary: With the everlasting Clone War raging on, both the Jedi and the Republic face a new threat from behind enemy lines. Lives are in danger. Evil is rising. This darkness is the deepest enigma.





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> a stray kids star wars au
> 
> all star wars characters belong to lucasfilm.

No one ever dared journey to Malachor. Jagged cliffs and hellish wastelands remained untouched for thousands of years. They say a war once occurred on the planet and debris from the battle still littered the barren ground. Since then, not a soul had stepped foot on Malachor. The Outer Rim planet was shrouded in some dark mystery that filled every heart with fear. Every heart but one.

A boy stepped cautiously out of his ship and onto the surface of the planet. A dark mask covered the bottom half of his face, revealing only his eyes. The hood of his cloak hid the rest of his head. He scanned the crater he landed in, despite knowing the planet was deprived of any living things. There were, however, eight pillars standing in center. He let out a deep breath of satisfaction and smirked to himself. This was the right place. The boy strolled towards the nearest pillar, admiring the splendor of it as well as the massive size. As he drew closer, he could see that it was covered in text.

  
“The old tongue,” he whispered in awe. His eyes wandered over the engravings. He could only make sense of some of the words.

  
“Takka, sich matokka,” the boy murmured, fingers hovering over the stone as he read.

  
The temple was underneath, he could feel it. It was exactly what he came for. He pressed a hand to the cold surface of pillar.  
The rumbling began, just as he expected. His mind filled with sudden doubt and he pulled back. What if this wasn’t the right thing to do? What if he had made the wrong decision? The land began to crack, creating a deep chasm which he had to step aside to avoid. He brushed the thought away. This was his destiny. The boy peered into the abyss and waited. It took a few minutes for the rumbling to cease. Looking down there was only darkness, with the exception of the faint red glow of an unknown source at the bottom. Without hesitation, the boy jumped. Boots met hard floor. The red glow he had seen came from a magnificent pyramid a short distance away from where he stood. It illuminated the place slightly, enough for him to see the ruins left by a war that once raged. No one won the battle from what he saw. Lightsabers littered the floor. He could almost hear the cries of the fallen. He shivered.

“Speak,” a voice demanded, breaking the silence.

  
The boy jumped, heart beating fast as he looked around for the source. He stayed still, unsure of what to say.

  
“I know what you are here for, boy,” it sounded again, this time in a mocking tone. “You are looking for me.”

  
“My Lord,” he said as calm as he could manage upon realization. A figure stepped out from the shadows. The boy’s eyes widened and he dropped to his knees. He had heard stories and legends of Sith Lords, but he had never faced one in person.

  
“So you have made your decision, I presume?”

  
The question lingered in the air. He could not bring himself to answer.

  
“You’ve traveled far,” the figure continued to speak, circling him. “Too far for you not to have decided already.”

There was a pause.

  
“It’s not too late, however, to say no.” The stranger stopped in front of the kneeled boy. Silence fell upon them once again.

  
“I pledge myself to your teachings, my Lord,” the boy finally responded. It felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. Was it the right choice to make? He couldn’t be sure.

  
“Good,” the Sith Lord drawled. “It is decided then.”

  
The figure reached up to remove the hood of their cloak, revealing a familiar face.

  
“Impossible,” the boy breathed. “Chancellor, I mean, my Lord –”

  
“Surprised, my young friend? I’ve been watching you grow. The Jedi could never help you reach your full potential. Just imagine, what a waste of great power!” the Chancellor cackled, then stopped to look at him. “You will become my apprentice.”

  
The boy stood still, gaping at him in disbelief. The man standing in front of him was no stranger. It was the Supreme Chancellor, now revealed to be a Dark Lord of the Sith, and he was now his Master.

  
Something unfamiliar began to stir inside him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and waited.

“Darth Zealon. Rise.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitters: PR0DCB97 and seoracha


End file.
